<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, I want us both to eat well by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502088">I love you, I want us both to eat well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal'>sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My fanmixes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how we heal.<br/>i will kiss you like forgiveness. you<br/>will hold me like i’m hope. our arms<br/>will bandage and we will press<br/>promises between us<br/>like flowers in a book….<br/>- clementine von radics - from mouthful of forevers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My fanmixes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you, I want us both to eat well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Side A: Retro</b><br/>
Gloria Gaynor - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTth-8wA3PdY&amp;t=YTg5NWM5MjJhYTQ4OGZkZGRiMTY0ZjAxZTkyMzQyNGEwNGZhYjEwZix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">i will surrive</a><br/>
The Five Stairsteps - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeaTA_PoayFc&amp;t=ZTg2Y2JkYmY0ZGIzMzA3ZDIwOGI3Yzc2ZGI2MDlhZmNiMmU4ZTljMSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Ooh Child</a><br/>
Blue Oyster Cult - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPVn6b9QQZeM&amp;t=MTBkN2M4M2ZlMTk1NTE0MzJiYjRiMDYzZWMyZTQxNDkxNzM2ZmRlNCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Don’t Fear The Reaper</a><br/>
Tom waits - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FSsdxMBNl3hU&amp;t=YWQ4YTA4NGYyYTFjNTliYjVjZWUzYjZiOWNmNzZjOTVjMGFiOWM1OCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Little Trip To Heaven (On The Wings Of Your Love)</a><br/>
Boney M - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsSCWaWXMDUI&amp;t=YTg2OGVhNDVkZjQ1ZjRiYWI5MTZkYjA1OTM2NDQ2MGYzMmY3NTI3NSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">future world</a><br/>
The Band of Love - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOu6jwF9i7K8&amp;t=M2Y5ZjJjYWFlNDdmYTQ5MDRjMWFhZjk0NGVlMzkyODlmYWZlMDg4MCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">I feel love (Donna Summer cover) </a></p><p><b>Side B: New Music</b><br/>
Josh Ritter - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlhJ4CRJO-Os&amp;t=MjYyNzIxODAyYmMyNTUwZmI2NTg4NmM5YTI1NTU3YWQzZjllYWQwZix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Where the Night Goes (2015)</a><br/>
The Front Bottoms - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DN05h8IVPggw&amp;t=MTU5Y2E0MWFmNzk4ZWIzMzI3OGVjMjAwZWJjNmVlOTI1ZTY0MDE2MCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Father</a><br/>
Regina Spektor - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-okd1I1V3q8&amp;t=NzVjYTZmMjM5MWYwMzZiZjI4NTY5YjdiOTU5MWM4ZWM1NTJjMmI4Zix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">dance anthem of the 80s</a><br/>
The Mountain Goats - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeetIgGXH6DA&amp;t=NTU3MzAyM2ZkZTNjZTYyNmNmYjJlZmIyZjg1Mjc2NzgxOTVkNWNiYSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">This Year</a><br/>
Dead Man’s Bones - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D052f16_6K4Y&amp;t=Y2VlYzM1YzhlMTgwMzJmN2E0YTdlNjdhODFjM2E5NzU3MjU5ODc4Nyx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Flowers Grow Out Of My Grave (2009)</a><br/>
The Blow - <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXt8jq_YSyxk&amp;t=Mzk2OWY5YTk4YTM0N2RhMmE1Y2E4MDdhZDA2ZjVjODFhOGRmYzNmMyx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">Parentheses</a></p><p>credit for the graphic: poem by Warsan Shire, <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FuvyO-QvkUyY&amp;t=NDY5Mjc2MmU4ZWEzNzlhY2MxMzJjNDIwMmRjYTM0MTAxY2Y4ZGJkOSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">x</a>, <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fsky-space-milky-way-stars-110854%2F&amp;t=MjU3NWJhMjUyYTcxMDIyYjMzNWVjMzFkOWM3ZDI3YTg0YjE4NjY0NCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">x</a>, <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fblack-cassette-tape-on-top-of-red-and-yellow-surface-1626481%2F&amp;t=Y2Y2YzhjZTZiZjg4M2FkZTI3ZGExODU2NzlkYjQ2NTBlN2Q1YWRkNCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&amp;m=0">x</a><br/>
title from christopher citro “our beautiful life when it’s filled with shriek”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>